


【山组】男科病院的故事

by Ohsaku



Category: OS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsaku/pseuds/Ohsaku
Summary: 男科医师大野×持续凸点的病患樱井





	【山组】男科病院的故事

第一诊

“仁心普渡，妙手回春。”樱井盯着诊室角落里的锦旗出神。

男科，妙手回春，啧啧。

“嗯……樱井先生，能否请您再描述下自己的病情？”大野医生皱起鼻子，拿着病历的手略有颤抖。  
“……乳头……”樱井将脸撇向一侧，压低本就微弱的声音，“凸起整整一周了……”  
“抱歉……治不了啊。”见对方沉默许久，大野从白大褂中掏出一支唇膏润了润嘴皮。

“大野医生！”樱井腾地起身。  
“您说‘男科不存在不治之症’，我可是在网站上看到这句话才转院的！”患者情绪激动，满腹委屈与无助。  
“嗯嗯……您先冷静一下……”大野安抚着樱井，眼神控制不住地瞄向对方胸口。

“那……我们从头梳理一遍。”大野医生扶了扶眼镜。

樱井，28岁，公司职员。  
在大浴场泡澡后，乳头胀痛、明显凸起。  
症状出现第二日及时就医，但大夫以继续观察为由将他打发回家。过三日，症状无缓解，已影响正常生活。再次就医，大夫束手无策，推荐他转入知名男科病院。  
于是，樱井出现在了大野面前。

“麻烦您再给我看下乳头，啊抱歉……我是说患处。”

为了掩人耳目，樱井特意穿了厚款深色衬衫，西服和马甲全副武装，与炎炎夏日格格不入。大野看着眼前的人脱去一层又一层衣服，磨磨唧唧地解开一颗颗扣子，不自觉咽了下口水。  
“拜托了……”上班族脸上泛起红晕，双手拽着衬衫露出乳头。

医生的脸贴近上班族的胸口，温热的气息呼在乳头上，又痛又痒。

雅蠛蝶，樱井生无可恋。

“两侧乳头，一般程度肿胀，无伤口。”大野坐回原位，在病历上如实写道，“赭红色透粉，乳毛柔软，藏蓝衬衫与白皙皮肤很配，古龙水味道蛮香……”  
纳尼？大野回过神，故作镇定地把后几条涂掉。

樱井抿着嘴，匆匆系好扣子，衬衫上留下几道褶皱。

大野翻阅着樱井转院前的病历与检查报告，逐一确认：  
物理性刺激，如撞击、揉捏、舔舐、啃咬等（×）  
化学性刺激，如食物、沐浴液、润肤乳等过敏（×）  
其他刺激，如蚊虫叮咬、壮阳药服用过量、传染病等（×）

“可能是荷尔蒙的问题。”大野皱着眉分析，“您最近是否欲望过剩？”  
“哈？”樱井的下巴掉到锁骨上，“并没有。”  
“说实话比较好呦~”大野的语气好像幼儿园的阿姨。  
这真的是一位职业医生吗？“没有。”上班族黑着脸。

……

“樱井先生……冒犯了，请问您做过变性手术吗？”早就想问了，大野尽量露出理解的笑容。

他在搞我，这位大野医生，一定是在搞我。

“取笑我有意思吗。”  
“嗯？不不，您误会了，部分女性在月经前会出现乳头持续胀痛的现象，和您的病情有点相似，所以多问一句。”  
况且你长得这么好看，这句大野没能说出口。

咦，大野医生还懂妇科，啧啧。

“大野医生？三床的生田先生问您包皮手术能不能提到今天下午？”护士突然探头寻问。  
“稍等”，大野转向樱井，“抱歉，男科可能不适合您。”  
“这是什么意思？”樱井觉得自己的忍耐已逼至极限。  
“……要不我帮您转到东城大病院精神科吧。”大野招招手，示意护士赶紧办理手续。  
“嗳？别啊！”樱井简直想殴打他。

乳头持续凸起，还被指使去看精神科，让同事知道了，樱井怕是活不下去。

“我只能开些药物缓解”，大野叹了口气，“您的心病我治不了。”

心病个屁，做个人好不好大野医生。

“就这么办吧。”樱井面无表情。

 

第二诊

阳光下，“大野男科病院”金光闪闪，让人分不清是诊所还是银行。其实没什么分别，樱井撇了撇嘴。  
根本无法信任，那个总是胡言乱语的大野医生。  
而且，还是个变态。  
明明已经看过患处，却以留存样片为由，用佳能大炮对着樱井的乳头左拍右拍。  
不过，上次开的药虽未消肿，但乳头麻木了，不会在行动时磨得生疼，还是令人宽慰。当下药效已过，两粒愤怒的红豆来势汹汹，难以言喻的痛楚催促樱井又来到这里。

“上次忘了问您，事发时是否受到过刺激？心理层面的？”  
“嗯……应该是没有，不过有心口一紧的感觉，具体原因不太记得了。”  
“心口一紧可能还是荷尔蒙的问题，我们先试试调节激素吧。”

终于说了句像样的话。樱井稍微安心了些。

“快看那边~”大野指指窗外。  
“咋了咋了？”樱井探着身张望。

修长的手指们瞬间锁定两颗乳头，狠狠收紧。

啾咪~

“嗷呜！！！”伴随一阵剧痛，樱井跪在了地上。  
这人特么有病啊……樱井捂着乳头，疼得浑身冒汗。  
“从这几天的效果来看，光服药是不行，就想试试突击疗法。惊恐时人体激素会变化，或许能歪打正着。”大野医生一本正经。  
去特么的突击疗法噢……樱井忍着痛，盘算着一会儿怎么去医师协会投诉他。  
“嗯……看来没用……”大野有些失望，托腮沉思。  
有用就特么奇了！没病都被你揪出病了！樱井在心里咆哮。

可怜，红豆变成了提子。

“这个收好。”大野突然想起了什么，递来一个精致的小盒子。  
“嗳？送我的……药？”摸不清对方的心思，樱井战战兢兢地打开。

一副乳贴，樱花形状的。

“谢谢您了……”羞耻又有些开心。没想到，大野医生还挺温柔。  
“回去请贴好，还是……我现在帮您贴？”对方似乎笨手笨脚的样子，大野不免担心。  
“……拜托您了。”忍一时才能换得乳头舒坦，还是遵医嘱吧，樱井心想。

画面有些糟糕。

白大褂手里拿着小樱花，伏在上班族的胸口，聚精会神地瞄准乳头。红嫩的肌肤和颤抖的小颗粒让大野医生逐渐分神。可能是贴得过近，鼻子被炸起的乳毛撩动得有些痒痒。

不好的预感。

“阿嚏！”大野医生的口水喷了樱井一胸口，小樱花偏离乳头一公分。  
“抱歉抱歉……”白大褂慌张地拿起一块纱布在上班族身上揩拭。  
正常会发生这种情况吗。樱井大脑一片空白。  
“您忍耐下，我们再来一次啊。”大野按住哆哆嗦嗦的手腕，满脸推笑。  
再来一次……樱井转过头，与窗外的乌鸦面面相觑。

“啊~！！”小樱花被扯下，沾着两根弯弯曲曲的乳毛。樱井发出了奇妙的呻吟。

牙白，不只乳头，连下面都微微发痛。

终于贴好，两个人都大汗淋漓，喘着粗气。  
“女孩子平时不容易呢。”大野摘下眼镜，擦了擦滑到眼角的汗水。  
樱井语无伦次地附和，匆忙系好扣子。  
“今天先到这里，我查查资料，麻烦您明天再过来一趟。”  
“好的，谢谢您了。”没想到治疗越来越密集。不过，公司那边的请假理由已经想好了。

“明天见。”大野医生笑得明亮又柔软。

樱井愣了一下。

“明天见。”

 

第三四五诊

樱井变了。

以前，他总是把自己包裹得密不透风，生怕别人窥见或误撞他的患处。而现在，在大野医生的诊室门口，他便开始解领口的扣子。  
这样效率比较高，当然是指换乳贴。

“为什么每次都要换乳贴？”  
“因为要掌握乳头的动态。”大野医生这样回答。  
“那就不贴了吧，怪麻烦的……”  
“不行，我怕你活动时会痛。”大野丝毫不打算让步。  
明明换乳贴才最痛好不好……樱井实在弄不懂这位医生到底在想什么。

不过，随着复诊次数增加，两人的技巧都纯熟了很多。  
大野学会了轻柔地更换小樱花，而樱井则学会了乖巧。

樱井能有什么办法呢，如果自己质疑或是乱动，就会发生莫名其妙的状况。  
贴歪已是家常便饭，粘下毛来也不在少数。然而，荒唐的事情接连上演，不是体汗过多黏不住，就是乳晕被指甲刮出血……更有一次，大野脚下一滑，牙齿磕在了樱井的乳头上。

你是魔鬼吗。樱井擦去疼出的泪水。

好在对方学得很快，手法大有精进，甚至让樱井迷恋上了这种微痛的感觉。

“效果不太理想啊……”大野医生皱着眉，盯着红彤彤的乳头。  
“药也吃了，针也打了，还是老样子……求你了医生，再想想办法啊……”什么面子不面子的，樱井已经看开了。  
“这样下去只能切除了。”大野惋惜地摇了摇头。  
“不！！”樱井捂住胸口发出惨叫。

“妈妈，你看那个大叔没有乳头耶！”  
“别看他没有乳头，两腿之间一定在想下流的事情！”  
“连乳头都敢割，还有什么做不出来！”  
“对不起，父母不让我和没有乳头的人结婚……”  
各种梦幻的修罗场在樱井脑中上演。

“骗你的啦~”看大眼睛里就要渗出水珠，大野笑得鼻子都皱起来。

你是魔鬼吗。樱井狠狠咬住下唇。

“诊所新进了一种特效药，调节内分泌的，要不要试试？”  
“行行行，快快快。”人，病急就容易乱投医。  
“那好，脱裤子吧。”  
“好嘞~”

嗯？

“为什么……要脱裤子……”樱井颤颤巍巍地直起身，重新把皮带系好。

肛门给药，巧治前列腺。

大野一边唤来门口的护士，一边示意樱井抓紧时间。娇俏的小护士戴好橡胶手套，准备妥器具，露出甜美又礼貌的微笑：“失礼了，樱井先生~”

见樱井迟迟未动，大野走到他身边，温柔低语：“怎么了？屁股没擦干净？”

你特么才没擦干净……樱井好无力，大野医生依旧不是个人。

僵持了近十分钟，大野这才恍然大悟：“啊，是害羞了。”用眼色暗示小护士离开，大野慢悠悠换好手套，微笑着向樱井靠近：“脱裤子吧，我来。”

大野医生，是魔鬼。

羞耻死了，樱井趴在病床上，光滑的白屁股指向天花板。

橡胶手套的触感、稍烫的体温、冰凉的器具、灵活的手指、抑制不住的战栗……汇聚成了难以启齿的给药过程。

“啊~！哈~！~~啊！！”诊室里充满悦耳的叫声。

樱井不太明白，只是送一颗白色小药丸去它该去的地方，怎么会捅弄半个小时……难道穴内结构异禀，沟沟壑壑太多使得小药丸迷路了……

算了，毕竟自己没有经验。樱井已经自暴自弃了。

“表现很棒噢~”大野医生轻轻拭去带出的液体，拍了拍上班族的屁股。  
樱井站起来，背过身去，默默穿好裤子。牙白，内裤湿得一塌糊涂。  
“这个药……”樱井犹豫再三，“多久……换一次？”  
或许没想到上班族会发问，大野医生愣了一下，之后把嘴贴到樱井耳边，一字一句：

“每天都要。”

必须将这段记忆封印起来。在回家的电车上，樱井紧闭双眼，强迫自己速速入睡。

 

第六七八九诊

越来越不像个男科诊室了。下黑白棋的时候，樱井心想。  
遵医嘱的樱井，每天都会来大野这里报道。  
依旧是酸爽的换乳贴，依旧是羞耻的肛门给药。  
不过，为了配合上班族的工作，复诊时间从下午逐渐变成了傍晚。最近，因为两人一起偷看成人杂志被护士鄙视，所以时间又调到了深夜。

“占用您的私人时间真是过意不去啊……”樱井拿起一颗白棋落在空处。  
“别客气，这是我应该做的。”大野笑笑，默默用黑棋吞了五个子。  
“看来，大野医生很热爱自己的工作。”樱井执白子反击。  
“要看对方是谁。”大野抬起头，笑得一脸无邪：“我赢了呦，换你去买杂志~”

除了下棋和看成人杂志，他们也会谈心。  
从鸿鹄壮志谈到世道艰难，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，从老家池塘中的小鸭子谈到公司食堂里的乳酪面包……  
说到动情之处，大野还会紧紧握住樱井的手。一副相见恨晚的感人场面。

“去迪士尼吧！”大野灵光一现。  
“哈？为什么？”  
“被刺激的项目吓吓也许就好了~”真亏大野医生能一本正经地说胡话。  
“……不去。”樱井翻了个白眼，低头继续吃便当。

 

第十诊

樱井怕是病得不轻。  
要不然，怎么会答应那个人来迪士尼，陪他坐“惊魂古堡”的跳楼机，观看其乐融融的海上表演，一起与米奇、米妮、唐纳德、黛丝、高飞、神灯合影……  
况且，说是调节樱井的荷尔蒙，可现在大野自己玩得不亦乐乎。

樱井独自坐在长椅上，木讷地往嘴里塞爆米花。要不是玩跳楼机后吐得惨不忍睹，樱井早就被拽去纵享过山车的丝滑。  
“翔君~刚刚好刺激啊~”大野从远处手舞足蹈地跑过来，头毛被风吹得翘起。

是的，大野医生已经管樱井叫“翔君”了，啧啧。

去了迪士尼，晚上就一定要去电影院。大野医生坚持，这样才能巩固疗效。  
然而，别说巩固，之前的药效都已消退。

“大野医生，这次药劲怎么过得这么快？”樱井揉着越发肿痛的乳头嘀咕。  
“不应该。”大野的表情隐藏在昏暗的光线中，看不清楚。  
“好痛啊……我要回家了……”大眼睛十分委屈，大眼睛好想流泪。  
“交给专业人士。”大野医生一把按住准备起身的樱井。  
“这样有没有好点？”用外套遮挡，大野将手伸入樱井衬衣内揉捏。  
“哎疼……太用力了啦……”樱井止不住地抱怨。

那没办法了，大野医生抽出手，把头伸了进去。

嗯？

湿热柔软的舌头安抚着暴躁的红豆，樱井慢慢酥软，闭上了眼睛。

等等，不是说要舒缓吗，怎么还吸起来了？

“呜——”没等叫出声，樱井的嘴就被大野一手捂住。  
“这可是公共场所，翔君。”大野探出头来，发毛乱蓬蓬的。  
“嘘~”大野用手指抵住樱井的唇，而后又将头埋入衣服内作业。

黑黢黢的电影院里，知名男科医师大野，正用口帮病患排解痛楚。  
医者仁心，天地可鉴。

“今天玩得好开心，出了一身汗~”大野余兴未消，“一起去泡澡吧。”他凑在樱井耳边喃喃。  
“いいよ”事态发展至此，樱井已经放弃思考。

只是，眼前的大浴场，正是那晚的事发地。  
奇怪，太奇怪了。

“是想以毒攻毒吗？”樱井满心疑惑地宽衣解带。  
那位医生熟练地脱了个精光，用毛巾裹好裆部，拿着装满洗浴用品的小筐，一路哼着小曲。  
不忍扫了大野难得的好兴致，直到进入浴池之前，樱井都没有开口。

一晃一晃的屁股，有些面熟啊……樱井眯着眼，思前想后。

“大野桑常来这里吗？”温热的澡堂水带来了勇气，樱井开始试探。  
“嗯，每周都会来几次，这里的水温刚好~”说罢，大野解下毛巾，迈入池中。

蒸汽缭绕，宛若梦乡。朦胧之中，紧致又光滑的两条腿映入眼帘，它们劈开又并拢，隐约可见羞羞的囊袋。屁股忽然面向樱井，弯腰时不慎露出菊朵，风光无限。

这似曾相识的感觉。樱井心口一紧。  
胸前的两粒顿时释然，一点点柔软下来，痛感消失，久违的舒爽。

啊，罪魁祸首找到了。

原来如此。樱井深吸一口气，沉入池中，吐出几个泡泡。

 

病人姓名：樱井翔  
陈述症状：乳头持续凸起21日，伴有胀痛。  
发现过程：家里花洒坏了，去大浴场洗澡，之后乳头未曾消肿。  
疑似病因：生活压力过大，荷尔蒙失调。  
治疗方案：疏通为主，手口并用，肛门给药。  
真实病因：在大浴场看到大野的屁股，过于兴奋。

 

公寓里，大野盯着快递箱里的锦旗，拨通了樱井的电话。  
“认真的？”  
“当然。”  
“巧手神口，活好器大？”  
“千真万确，您是神医。”  
“请问我要把它挂在哪儿？”  
“卧室里。”

 

原来，  
乳头持续凸起不是不治之症，爱情才是。


End file.
